Ganando respeto con un beso
by DawnAngel14
Summary: Cansada de ser molestada por Aquarius, Lucy hace pasar a Natsu por su novio para ganarse su respeto. Pero hay una pequeña falla en su plan... ¡el espíritu quiere una demostración en vivo y en directo! NaLu


Hola! Mi primer fic de Natsu y Lucy!

Esta pareja me llamo mucho la atencion, y ahora es de mis favoritas de todo el anime! Espero no haya demasiado OoC, es mi primera vez escribiendo algo de Fairy Tail :D

Dejen sus reviews! Besitos :)

Rocio

**Disclaimer: No, Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino a su respectivo dueño, Hiro Mashima, yo soy solo una simple fan :D**

**AN: Toma lugar despues de la saga de Edoras, porque Lisanna esta presente ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Ganando respeto con un beso<em>

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

La joven rubia se dejó caer con pesar sobre una de las mesas de madera del gremio de magos Fairy Tail. Mirajane la notó enseguida, pero no se acercó porque era abordada por los magos del gremio, ya que ella tenía que confirmar que partían en misiones. Lisanna apenas si podía con todos los pedidos, incluso le dio la llave de la bodega a Cana para que dejara de pedirle alcohol y pudiese atender a los otros magos.

Levi McGarden, en esta situación, se hubiese acercado inmediatamente a ver que la afligía, pero ella se encontraba en una misión con Jet y Droy. Gray tampoco estaba en el gremio, había sido asignado a una misión especial en algún lugar lejano. Por cierto, Juvia por poco estalló de felicidad cuando se enteró que ella tenía que ir en esta misión sola con Gray, porque requerían un mago de hielo y uno de agua, aunque enseguida se desilusionó al saber que Wendy también los acompañaría. Ya que nadie sabía donde estaba Natsu tampoco, Erza Scarlet rezongó y se acercó a su amiga y compañera de equipo.

—Lucy, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Erza, sentándose a su lado.

—Es sólo que... —murmuró Lucy, sacando de sus bolsillos una de sus llaves.

—¿Tuviste una pelea con uno de tus espíritus? —se interesó la maga de cabellera escarlata— ¿Loki se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos no son correspondidos? ¿O el tipo cangrejo quizo cortar tu cabello? ¿O...

—No, no, nada de eso —negó rápidamente la Heartfilia— Esta es la llave de Aquarius. Es mi espíritu más poderoso junto con Loki, mi madre me dio la llave antes de morir. Aunque ella es...

—¿Sí?

—Bueno, la personalidad de Aquarius es muy particular... —suspiró la rubia— Ella tiene un novio, y le encanta hacermelo recordar, y dice que jamás conseguiré uno y por eso no me respeta y me ataca también a mí en las batallas...

—Ya veo... y lo que tú quieres es ganarte su respeto —Lucy asintió pesadamente.

—Pero no es algo tan fácil...

—Claro que sí, a mí todos me respetan sin que yo haga nada —replicó Erza.

—Creeme, sí lo haces —le aseguró su amiga— Pero yo no puedo intimidar a Aquarius, ni tampoco podría derrotarla en batalla como tú harías...

—Entonces la solución es simple —reveló la Scarlet— Consigue un novio. De esa forma, ganaras su respeto y ella te aceptará, ¿no?

—¡Como si fuera tan fácil! —exclamó Lucy, incrédula de la sugerencia.

—Pero no tiene que ser tu novio realmente —añadió la maga de clase S— Puedes _mentirle_, ¿no? Dile que tienes novio, no necesita saber si es verdad o mentira...

—Ya veo, ¡realmente eres genial Erza, gracias! —le agradeció la maga celestial.

Con su energía renovada, la joven maga se puso de pie y salió corriendo del gremio, dejando atrás a una sonriente Erza. Sin embargo, frenó su carrera poco después de haber salido de Fairy Tail, ya que había una falla en su plan...

"_¡¿De dónde rayos voy a sacar a alguien que se haga pasar por mi novio?_" gritó en su cabeza la Heartfilia, todo su fantástico plan se cayó a pedazos en cuestión de segundos. Suspiró e ingresó a su hogar, sólo para encontrar a cierto mago de cabello rosado haciendo abdominales sobre su cama.

—Hola Lucy —saludó el gato azul desde el suelo.

—¡No hagas eso sobre mi cama! —se desesperó la chica, asentándole una patada al muchacho y tumbándolo de la cama— ¡Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que les dije que no entren así a mi casa!

—Pero tu casa tiene muy buen olor —se quejó Natsu Dragneel, poniéndose de pie.

—Le gggustas —sugirió Happy entre dientes, riendo.

Lucy lo mandó a callar, pero enseguida meditó sobre esas dos palabras en su mente. A Natsu no parecía afectarle que Happy pensara que Lucy le gustaba... en ese caso, no podría afectarle lo que pensara un espíritu celestial que rara vez siquiera veía, ¿no?

—Happy, Charle te estaba buscando —mintió rápidamente la blonda.

—¿En serio? ¡Enseguida voy, Charle! —proclamó rápidamente el gato, extendiendo sus alas y saliendo volando por la ventana.

Lucy cerró firmemente la ventana tras él, y se volteó al Dragon Slayer, que estaba pensando las palabras que acababa de decir la Heartfilia.

—¡¿Eso significa que Gray volvió? —se iluminó Natsu, recordando que Wendy había partido en misión con Gray y Juvia— Porque yo qui...

—No, él no volvió —interrumpió Lucy— Le dije eso a Happy porque... yo quería estar a solas... contigo...

Esas últimas palabras encendieron su rostro al rojo vivo. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no estaba a menudo a solas con Natsu, en misiones u otras cosas por el estilo? Eran amigos después de todo, aunque siempre estaba Happy presente... pero esta vez era diferente, ella había _querido_ estar a solas con Natsu, a propósito... el sólo pensar de esa manera la hizo estremecerse... ¡¿pero por qué?

—¡N... no es lo que quize decir! ¡No es que quise estar sola contigo en _ese_ sentido! ¡No malinterpretes! ¡Yo decía...

—¿Te sientes bien, Lucy? —preguntó Natsu, preocupado.

—Etto... como lo digo... —balbuceó ella, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar el plan— Necesito tu ayuda, Natsu.

—Claro, dime que quieres que haga —accedió sin titubear el mago de fuego.

—Bueno, en realidad es algo sencillo —se explicó Lucy con un poco más de calma— ¿Recuerdas a mi espíritu del agua, Aquarius?

—¿No es esa mujer pez que casi los ahoga a tí y a Happy el día que nos conocimos? —intentó recordar el Dragneel.

—Sí, esa misma —asintió Lucy— Bueno, lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte pasar por mi novio en frente de ella. ¿No hay objeciones? ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos en el puerto en una hora. ¡Adiós!

Y tras decir bien rápido todo esto, la maga celestial sacó a Natsu de su casa, prácticamente lo arrojó fuera. El confundido mago intentó tratar de comprender todo lo que Lucy había dicho, pero sólo había captado unas pocas ideas. ¿Lucy quería que se hiciera pasar por su novio? ¡Ja! Eso sí que era gracioso, cualquiera, según él, se daría cuenta de que jamás serían una buena pareja, se matarían en la primera cita, si es que él no destruía el lugar antes.

De hecho, esta idea le causo tanta gracia que decidió ir a compartirla con sus amigos de Fairy Tail. Sin embargo, había que decir que ellos no lo interpretaron como él esperaba.

—Siempre he dicho que ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja —suspiró Mirajane, contenta por la "pareja".

—Si eres un hombre, entonces más te vale cuidar de esa chica, Natsu —le advirtió Elfman amenazadoramente.

—Apuesto lo que sea a que Lucy se vería encantadora en un vestido de novia — rió Lisanna

—¡Por fin un novio para Lucy! ¡Ya era hora! —rezongaba Cana mientras abordaba otro barril de cerveza.

—Eres un sujeto con suerte, Natsu —le dijo Azleck, mirando discretamente a Bisca y sonrojándose.

—No entiendo, ¿qué quieren decir? —replicó él, sin comprender.

—Natsu, ven, te explicaré todo —intervino Erza, aunque más que solicitarlo fue una órden.

La Scarlet tomó a Natsu de la bufanda y lo arrastró hasta una mesa algo alejada de los magos que ya comenzaban a comentar acerca de este hecho. Allí, lo sentó en una de las mesas y procedió a explicarle el plan que le había sugerido a Lucy para conquistar el respeto de su espíritu celestial.

—Aunque me sorprende que te haya escogido a tí de entre todas las personas —finalizó Erza.

—¿Eso significa que de verdad tengo que actuar como su novio? —cuestionó el Dragneel.

—Sólo delante de Aquarius, por unos momentos... piénsalo, esto haría muy feliz a Lucy —razonó la maga.

—Tienes razón... bueno, lo haré —sonrió Natsu— Por cierto, ¿cómo actúa un novio?

—Bueno... como lo explico... —musitó ella— Debes tomarla de la mano... ser algo tierno, pero sin salirte mucho de tu personalidad... sonríele...

—Muy bien, gracias Erza —le agradeció el Dragon Slayer— Debo encontrarme con Lucy en un rato, nos vemos.

—¡Espera, Natsu! —lo detuvo Erza. Por miedo adquirido tras muchos años con la guerrera, se detuvo en su lugar— ¿Te bañaste desde que volvimos de la última misión?

—Etto...

—Eso pense... date un baño y luego ve a ver a Lucy, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió Erza, aunque sonó más a una órden que una sugerencia— No creo que le gusten los hombres sucios...

—Pero... —iba a protestar él.

—¿Tienes alguna queja? —la mirada de Erza podría haber asustado hasta el más valiente de los guerreros.

—¡Ninguna! ¡Me voy a bañar ahora mismo! —y el Dragneel salió corriendo.

**oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

La joven maga celestial se metió en la bañera llena de agua caliente, relajando la tensión acumulada en todo su cuerpo. "_Déja vu_" murmuró ella para sus adentros.

Era cierto. Había vivido una situación similar hace un tiempo, cuando Natsu la había llamado para que se encontraran en el parque por la noche, y ella creía que iba a ser una declaración de amor. Había decidido rechazarlo, después de todo eran compañeros de equipo y las cosas no volverían a ser como eran, en esa misma bañera. Sin embargo, apenas salió, se puso su mejor ropa, mejoró su cabello gracias a Cancer, y salió a encontrarse con Natsu. ¡¿Qué rayos quería decir eso?

"_Que mi voluntad es más fuerte que mi inteligencia_" se dijo en su mente. ¿Qué quería decir eso? La voluntad de hacer lo que uno cree correcto, la inteligencia que ordena lo que es más prudente hacer. ¿Era su amor por Natsu tan fuerte que por eso había sido capaz de ignorar su sentido común, su inteligencia que le gritaba que lo rechazara, pero incluso soñó con una vida junto a él?

¡¿De qué rayos estaba hablando? ¡¿Amor por Natsu? ¡El era su amigo, nada más! Salió inmediatamente de la bañera, decidida a dejar de tener pensamientos absurdos. Pero esos pensamientos regresaron poco después, mientras miraba su armario en busca de su ropa. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que las cosas no volviesen a ser lo que eran? Si ella y Natsu salían, pero luego terminaban, jamás volvería a ser lo mismo. Tal vez ni siquiera seguirían siendo amigos... y eso no era algo que ella podría permitir. ¿Era esa la razón por la cuál no admitía como se sentía?

¡Pero si no sentía nada! ¿Verdad? ¡Verdad, no sentía nada por Natsu Dragneel! ¡Sólo amistad! Pero entonces... ¡¿por qué rayos había escogido ahora su mejor vestido para encontrarse con él? Era azul marino, combinaba con sus ojos y los resaltaba dándole una belleza impresionante. Rezongó, no tenía sentido darle vueltas al asunto... ¡¿qué asunto? ¡No había ningúna asunto! ¿Por qué tenía tantos pensamientos raros? ¿Sólo porque Natsu se haría pasar por su novio para engañar a Aquarius?

"_Porque quisiera que fuese cierto.._." ¡Alguien que calle a esa voz en su cabeza! ¡La estaba volviendo cada vez más confundida! Salió de su departamento y prácticamente corrió hacia el punto de encuentro con Natsu. El puerto, específicamente en un muelle de madera, era donde se encontraba el mago de fuego, sin la compañía de su gato azul esta vez. ¿Por qué lo había convocado allí? Sencillo, ¿dónde más convocaría a un espíritu que se convocaba en el agua? ¿En un inodoro?

—¡Natsu! —lo saludó ella, corriendo hacia él.

—¡Lucy, te estaba esperando! —saludó de regreso él con una sonrisa.

Ella lo alcanzó y él le sonrió... un momento, olía distinto... ¡¿se había _bañado_? En todo el tiempo que había pasado con él, dudaba haberlo olido limpio más de una o dos veces... ¿por qué escogió ese día para asearse? Olía tan bien... "_¡Enfócate, Lucy, no divages con tonterías!_" se gritó en su mente.

—Perdóname, debes estar confundido sobre todo el asu... —comenzó ella, pero el mago la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes, Erza me lo explicó todo —intervino Natsu— Es para ganarte el respeto de Aquarius, ¿no?

—Gracias por comprender, Natsu —le dijo ella, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

¿Por qué le sonreía así? ¿Y por qué le parecía tan linda su sonrisa? "_¡Ya empezó la actuación, claro!_" razonó él en su mente. "_Recuerda, Erza dijo que sonreír era una de las claves para que Aquarius nos creyera... ¿qué más dijo? Ah, sí, tomarse de las manos, claro..._" Le tendió su mano a una sorprendida y levemente sonrojada Lucy.

—Si nos tomamos de la mano nos creera, ¿no? —le sonrió el muchacho de cabello rosa.

Era cierto, por lo que ella unió su mano con la de él. Se sorprendió de sentirla tan... cálida... no había esperado que lo fuese, ya que había fuego fluyendo por su cuerpo rara vez algo le parecía caliente, pero esta sensación no parecía estar relacionada con la magia... ¿así que de qué se trataba?

—Abre la puerta de la portadora de agua —anunció la Heartfilia, hundiéndo la llave en el agua— ¡Aquarius!

Tras la invocación, apareció de un destello de luz dorada una mujer de largo cabello azul con cola de pez, en bikini y con una gran vasija en sus manos. Miró alrededor, confundida, y luego se volteó a su dueña, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Ahora me llamas sólo para molestarme? —preguntó Aquarius, molesta— Hoy tengo una cita con mi _novio_... con mi novio...

—No necesitas decirlo dos veces —murmuró Lucy, luego alzó la voz— Sólo te llamaba para demostrarte que yo también puedo conseguir un novio, ¿ves? Él es Natsu Dragneel...

—Hola —saludó él amistosamente.

Aquarius frunció el entrecejo, pero luego su expresión cambió notablemente. Estalló en carcajadas, dejando a los dos magos de Fairy Tail perplejos.

—¿Qué... qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó su dueña.

—No engañas a nadie... se por parte de Loki que ese es tu compañero de equipo —le informó Aquarius— Mira que eres tonta, intentar engañarme a mí, que patético...

—_Éramos_ compañeros de equipo —intervino Natsu— Ahora somos novios.

El espíritu del zodíaco dejó de reir y miró al mago de fuego. Sonrió interesada, ahora estaba intrigada. Tenía que descubrir si esto era cierto o era sólo un acto que estaba poniendo Lucy en escena para ganar autoridad... de hecho en una ocasión Aquarius le dijo que no la obedecía porque no podía conseguirse un hombre... si estaba equivocada, entonces estaba obligada a hacerle caso a partir de ahora...

—Oh, parece que van en serio —sonrió ella maliciosamente— Muy bien, entonces quiero purebas.

—¿Pru... pruebas? —repitió Natsu, confundido.

—Un beso como mínimo —dijo Aquarius con naturalidad.

"_No_" se dijo Lucy en su mente. "_No puedo obligarlo a eso. Ya lo involucré demasiado... creo que es suficiente, no puedo hacerle esto_" Se volteó para verlo, pero se sorprendió. Él la agarró y la besó sin dudarlo.

La unión de sus labios no era algo que se esperaba, de hecho esperaba que el espíritu le creyera sin dudarlo. Pero no, tuvo que pasar a esto. ¡¿Y por qué rayos lo estaba disfrutando? Jamás había sido besada, ¿así era como se sentía? Pues debía admitir que le gustaba... Natsu parecía ser bastante bueno besando (aunque ella no sabía que también era su primer beso), era dulce y comprensivo, dándole su tiempo para reaccionar y seguir su ritmo, algo que jamás habría esperado de alguien como él. Su lengua solicitó permiso para ingresar a su boca, el cual ella concedió inmediatamente, acariciandola con la suya propia...

Colocó sus manos alrededor del cuello del mago, uniéndolos más, mientras las de él pasaron de estar acariciando su cabello rubio, que iba suelto, hasta su cintura, sujetándola con firmeza. Oyó un quejido de parte del espíritu del agua, lo que los obligó a separarse con lentitud extrema, porque realmente no querían hacerlo...

—Tsk, esta bien, les creo, no tienen que ser tan arrogantes —se quejó Aquarius, obviamente molesta ante la pasión del beso— Bien, me voy, cerrare yo misma la puerta.

Y así lo hizo, dejando tras ella un muy incómodo silencio... pero la Heartfilia fue la primera en hablar.

—Natsu... ¿ahora qué?

—¿Hmp?

—¿Qué haremos ahora? ¿qué pasara con... nosotros?

—No lo se —reveló el chico con una sonrisa, tendiéndole su mano— Pero tendremos que averiguarlo... juntos, ¿no?

Ella lo miró por unos instantes, como si dudando de la credibilidad de sus palabras. Pero finalmente lo acepto, y con una gran sonrisa tomó su mano.


End file.
